Counter the Love Triangle Fuji!
by EternusX229
Summary: Tezuka's in Germany, Fuji's attending the Junior Invitational Camp and so is his childhood friend Saeki. What will happen when Fuji finds out that both of his friends what something from him? Who will he pick?    I do not own these characters


It was summer vacation. There was barely any breeze, the only time you felt where there was a good amount of wind was when you stood underneath the trees that casted shadows onto the pavement, Onto the ground where people dragged their feet to work or dragged their feet to whichever destination it was. And to their very big misfortune, the Seigaku tennis team would have to playing under these horrible circumstances. As the team walked to their bus that would lead them to their destination, they fanned themselves in hopes that this bus they were about to get on, had the luxury of an AC.

"I feel very honored that were chosen to attend the Junior Invitational Camp, but do we really have to play in this heat, Sensei?" Eiji asked with his arms over his head and sighed. Oishi smiled next to his doubles partners.

"You should feel honored. We must attend as the Kantou Tournament's champions. If you're complaining then don't bother participating by the time the Nationals come around." Ryuzaki-Sensei retorted looking over her shoulder at Eiji. Eiji only put his hands up in defense and looked away nervously.

"Now that we're able to attend such event, I believe it's only right we study our opponents well in case we might face them at the Nationals." Inui butted in as he overlooked his green notebook. Eiji yelped and hugged his doubles partner as the Data maniac scared him. Fuji chuckled.

"Maa, wouldn't it be better under these conditions?" Everyone turned to Fuji.

"What do you mean Fujiko? Don't tell me you like this horrible heat!" Eiji practically yelled in disbelief. He wondered what kind of friend he actually had.

"Fuji-Senpai is right, Eiji-Senpai." Echizen said not looking up at Eiji who was now in front of him.

"Wah! Ochibi you too!"

"What Fuji is trying to say Eiji, is that under these harsh conditions we can push ourselves past our limits and work harder." Inui fixed his glasses and followed Momoshiro and Kaidoh into the bus. Eiji just looked at Inui.

"M-Ma ne." Eiji managed to say before throwing himself onto the somewhat comfy chairs the bus had. "Yosh! They have AC! Aren't you glad Ochibii!" Eiji hugged the freshmen who was trying to break Eiji away from him.

"That hurts Eiji-Senpai." Echizen struggled. Momoshiro laughed then sighed as he sat down and relaxed, spreading his legs so he was comfortable. Kaidoh walked down the aisle and tripped on Momoshiro's foot. Momo only opened one eye and let out a questionable grunt.

"Don't treat this like your house! There are other people in this bus too you idiot!" Kaidoh yelled as he waved a fist in front of Momo's face.

"Ever heard of 'Watch where you're going!" Momo grabbed Kaidoh's jersey and yelled as well.

"What'd you say?" Kaidoh pressed their foreheads together now. Oishi ran to them both.

"You want to go at it bastard!" Momo yelled louder.

"Both of you stop it!" Oishi pushed them apart. Both of them still looking intently into each other's eyes with anger. Fuji laughed and sat a seat and began to look out the window.

"Looks like it's going to be a long ride, Fuji-Senpai?" Echizen popped his head from behind Fuji's chair. Fuji looked up at Echizen and smiled.

"Yeah." As the bus began to move, Fuji placed his elbow on the arm rest and rested his chin on his hand. Staring at the scenery that passed by and thinking to himself, what exactly had he done to deserve this from his Captain? He sighed and flipped his phone open to look at the texts that he had had with his Buchou.

'_I love you Syuusuke, but I have to focus on my rehabilitation for right now.' – Tezuka_

'_So what exactly are you saying Mitsu?' – Fuji _

'_I'm saying that for right now what we need is a break.' – Tezuka_

'_A break? We? I don't want a break, if you're trying to say that YOU want one, then just say it, Tezuka.' – Fuji _

Fuji sighed and placed his fingers over his lips and shut his eyes. He took a deep breath and swallowed the knot that had formed in his throat as he read his own text. He hadn't called Tezuka by his family name since they started being with one another. He continued to read the texts.

' _. . . Then if that's how you want to look at it Syuusuke, then fine. But please understand that I'm not doing this cause I want to.' – Tezuka_

'_Then you wouldn't have brought it up, Tezuka.' – Fuji_

'_Syuusuke . . . I'd do anything for you, you're the only one who knows me inside out and you know I would.' – Tezuka._

Fuji smiled at reading that text and continued.

'_Tezuka, if you need a break then we shall have a break. I know the most important thing right now is recovery but I thought you wouldn't need a break since you're in Germany.' – Fuji_

'_That's because I need to have a clear head. I can't fully recover without having my mental health good as well. After I saw the video of your match with Kirihara Akaya, I almost ran to the airport. I can't be like that. Not now.' – Tezuka_

'_Then I guess we'll have a break, Tezuka. I hope you fully recover.' Fuji _

'_Thank you for understanding Syuusuke.' – Tezuka_

Fuji flipped his phone closed, angry that his own lover didn't see, couldn't understand how he felt. Fuji felt like hitting something, breaking someone, crying, yelling even killing. The man he loved couldn't understand how he actually felt. What more could he feel after being with him since his second year?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to the person next to him.

"He's a real pain, isn't he? Our Buchou?" Fuji stared into Echizen's green orbs. Could he have read the texts he was re-reading from behind his chair? Fuji mentally shook off the thought and smiled like he always did.

"Why do you say that, Echizen?" the freshmen just looked into the Tensai's closed eyes and shrugged.

"Just speaking my mind, I guess." Echizen sat up and moved back to his seat behind Fuji. Fuji turned back to the window next to him and spaced out. 'as expected from our freshmen, never misses a goddamn thing.' He thought as he continued to space out.

Echizen stuck his head out to look at Fuji and sighed. He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes and tried to give into sleep. 'Even our Tensai has problems. I hope everything goes well between him and Buchou.' He thought as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
